Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as displays of, for example, portable electronic devices including cellular phones, televisions, and personal computers. In general, hitherto, liquid crystal display devices have been known to provide excellent viewability from the front side on the one hand, but to provide a narrow viewing angle on the other. Therefore, various measures have been taken to widen the viewing angle. One such measure may be to provide a member for diffusing light that exits from a display member, such as a liquid crystal panel, (such a member is hereafter referred to as the “light diffusing member”) at a viewing side of the display member.
For example, PTL 1 below discloses a rear projection screen including a base having a plurality of light diffusing ribs and a light transmissive shield provided with a light absorbing adhesive. The rear projection screen has a structure in which a space that is provided between the plurality of light-diffusing ribs is partly filled with the light absorbing adhesive. PTL 2 below discloses a light diffusing sheet in which a light diffusing layer is provided with a V-shaped groove in cross section, and a light absorbing layer is provided in a portion of the groove.